An unforgettable day
by fantasia-49
Summary: After the begining of the school,a sport event is annouced for the joy of Jono uchi. During the weird training, Atem decide to tell his feelings to Anzu. does he succeed or the events will keep him to make it?


Hi everyone. A new one a short one. I hope you will like it. It's for my friend Atem-Tea love 4ever but I thank all the reveiwer I had since the begining and support me^^

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

At eight o clock in the morning in a high school of Domino, and more particularly in a class of second year, studients waited for their teacher to begin the first period of the day. A group of five studients were a little worried about the arrival of their teacher.

-What is he doing? One of them said.

-I don't know but if he doesn't arrive now I don't want to see his punishment!' Another answered.

The bell rang telling them that the class has began. The five studients looked at each other worried. Then they went toward their place. At this moment, they heard far away a noise like a rush which approached more and more. They left the class to watch what happened. They saw indeed someone who ran and was out of breath and especially bad dressed.

-Look! It's him!!! Said the girl of the group.

-Well it was the time you arrive! We were worried! Said one of the boys toward the one who had just arrived.

This one was breathless and tried to take it back.

-So Jono uchi? You have some difficult to leave your bed,hum? Honda said having fun of him.

Indeed the group of people were Yugi and his friend waiting for Jono uchi to arrive.

-Eh, don't laugh, I would like to stay in bed longer! Jono uchi said.

-Boys, we have to turn back to our place, don't you think? Anzu proposed looking in the hallway to see if the professor arrived.

Atem looked at her and agreed. Since he lived like a human being again, he was more closed of Anzu and got along with her very well. He has fallen in love with her since and he couldn't help to be near her. They were often together at school or when they hang out with the gang. They had many times found together alone like before the tournament done by Kaiba. Many times Atem was on the verge of telling her his feelings, because he had seen in her eyes, a glimmer of hope and the expectation each time he began to tell her, but when he was decided something or someone prevent him to go on, unfortunately for Anzu and Atem.

-Anzu is right, we must go! He said by looking at her.

Anzu watched him and smiled which he did too.

The others agreed too and went in their place. When Jono uchi sat down he let himself go on the table and began to sleep. They had just the time to sat because their teacher arrived just in time. He went in class and toward his desk. Then he watched his class and talked:

-Good morning. Well before we begin the lesson, I have to announce you, at least for those who don't sleep, that the annual sport event will begin the next week. He told them by looking Jono uchi who slept in his desk.

The others studients looked at him and laughed, especially Yugi and his friends. Anzu looked at him with an affective smile and shook her head. Then her gaze put on Atem who watched him like her. Their gaze crossed then and they smiled friendly. Yugi tried to wake Jono uchi up but the teacher stopped him by telling him :

-No, don't wake him up. It's not like if it was the first time. Said the teacher tired by shaking his head.

-So for the event, a large choice of team sports was proposed, like football, basketball, baseball, dodgeball... He didn't have the time to finish his sentence that Jono uchi woke up when he heard the word « dodgeball ».

-Me, I want to participate,I want to play, it's when, where? Asked Jono uchi who had lifted from his chair and moved in all the direction.

Everyone laughed seeing him like this, even his friends laughed too toward his behaviour.

-Well, I see that Mr Jono uchi will be in the dodgeball team! Said the teacher shaking again his head. Well the list of sports will be put far end on the wall with the paper to note in which sport you will participate. He finished by saying.

Then after puting the differents pages far end he went back in front of the class and began his lesson.

The day went on without an accident and at the end of the class Jono uchi and the gang rushed in the back of the class, especially Jono uchi to put his name and the ones of his friends.

-Well boys, we take the dodgeball, don't we? Said Jono uchi by looking at Yugi, Atem, Honda and Bakura.

They looked at each other then they watched him and saw the joy in his eyes which shined. They sighed and decided to accept.

-Yes! Well I will put our name. He said by putting their name on the list.

Yugi and his friends watched him doing it, apart from Atem who watched Anzu who was approached by some girls of the class to talk to her. He couldn't detach his gaze from her. She listened what the girls said and she seemed to care about the talk. Then he saw she agreed about what they had proposed to her with a smile, the smile he loved so much. The girls were happy , then they talked a little bit while laughing.

-You should tell her that you love her, I think Atem? Bakura said by smiling nicely.

Atem turned his gaze from Anzu to Bakura and sighed.

-I know... But each time I want to tell her there is always something or someone to get in the way. He said resigned.

-Yes, it mustn't be easy especially with the others. But I'm sure one day you will have the opportunity to do it, be patient! Bakura said smiling to cheer him up.

Atem smiled too to thank him. Then Bakura went to join Jono uchi, Yugi and Honda letting Atem alone. Atem put back his gaze on Anzu and saw her saying good bye to the girls then going toward him.

-So... You are in the dodgeball team with Jono uchi? I think it will be funny! She said laughing.

-Yeah I know... unfortunately! He said sighing then laughing with her.

-Oh and don't forget he loathed losing and especially with this sport... So I think you will be stuck with training today until the event!!! She said a joyful glimmer in her eyes.

-Yeah I know... He will make us suffer. He said feigning he was sad.

Then they laughed again, happy to share this bond as always. Then they looked at each other lost in the other eyes.

-Anzu? Atem began to say.

-Yes? Anzu said a hopefull glimmer in her eyes.

-Well... I would like to say somet.... He didn't have the time to go on because he heard Jono uchi called him to go to train. Atem closed his eyes and sighed because one more time he had the occasion to tell her his feelings but no he was cut in his declaration.

Anzu,lost her glimmer of hope she had in her eyes and another one took place, a sad one.

-Don't worry... you will say it another day, ok? Anyway I have to go to train with the girls, I accepted to be in the volleyball team!! She said by smiling. We will see us lately and ...be strong! She finished by saying while going away.

Atem agreed but he had seen that Anzu was disapointed like him. He sighed again and decided to join his friends who waited for him.

When they changed their outfit, they went toward the stadium and began their training. But Atem thought that he will train to dodgeball and no... a sort of victory dance so weird. He watched,with Bakura near him, Jono uchi,Yugi and Honda who struck a weird pose giving you the need to laugh. Jono uchi was in the middle, a knee on the ground and one hand under his chin smiling. Yugi was on the right of Jono uchi and had one leg semi bent and the other was stretched with his two arms lifted toward the sky on the side. Honda was on the left of Jono uchi and did the same thing than Yugi but on the other way.

-Oh my... Hey everyone? I would like to know what do you do? Bakura asked as dismayed as Atem.

-Well... You don't see it? We train to celebrate the victory... we must be ready for everyone who will be there!! Jono uchi said seriously.

Atem and Bakura looked at each other eyebrows lifted with astonishement because they saw that for Jono uchi it was very serious.

-But... Don't you think we must train firstly on dodgeball... before we do this... thing? Bakura asked.

-You are kidding... It's important too. We must be ready when we will win. Answered Jono uchi as serious and keeping the same pose.

-You say that as if we have won! Said Bakura.

-It's so evident we will win... Nobody can beat us... with two king of game...a brain and especially Honda and me, of course we will win... because believe me, but Honda and me are strong especially when it is about fight even if it is with ball. Jono uchi said by stood up. Don't you think Honda? He asked his friend.

-I agree my friend... we will beat them all. He said by claping his hand with one of Jono uchi.

-Euh... You know it's only a sport... and not a war? Bakura asked appalled.

-You're wrong Bakura.... Dodgeball it's more than a sport... It's a game where the stronger and the most cunning can survive and win! Jono uchi said by lifting his arm in the air his fist tightened, his eyes lifted too and with the most serious look ever seen before.

-Indeed. Here, there is no place for the frightened... we must fight for the survival of the team but for his too!!! Honda said being close of Jono uchi a knee on the ground holding the arm of Jono uchi and the other put on his knee, fist tightened too, but his eyes closed and tears flew on his face with a solemn look.

Bakura and Atem looked at each other again, eyesbrows lifted again toward this absurdity they had heard. The worst it was that for the two of them it was so serious and Yugi was so in it too because he looked at them with eyes shining, like a kid whose we told a truth.

-Well, we must return to train. Honda, Yugi go on!!! Jono uchi said who watched them.

-Yes sir!!!! They answered. Then they worked their dance.

Bakura and Atem wondered why they were here. They shook their head toward this. Then Bakura turned toward Atem and watched him.

-I saw that it was serious between you and Anzu earlier? Asked Bakura.

-Hum, yes. I tried to tell her... but as always I was stopped. He answered sighing.

-I see. You know you should tear along and tell her simply you love her. It's short but it's consive and at least it doesn't take so long. And sometimes actions are better than words! Bakura said.

-I believe you are right. Well I'm thirsty so I will go toward the basin, I will come back. He said by going away.

Atem arrived near the basin and with surprise and joy, he saw Anzu who came to drink too. He came near her a smile on his lips thanking the gods to give him this opportunity.

-Anzu... how are you? He asked by looking at her a smile on his lips and finding her so sublime, because she has put her hair in ponytail so her face was clear and he could see her so amazing blue eyes which shined with happiness. She wore the sport outfit of the school which was a black cycling short and a white tee shirt with the crest of the school on the sleeve. She was drinking water to the lavin.

This one by hearing her name, recongnized immediately the owner of this voice, this voice so warm and captivating. She lifted her head and watched in his direction. She smiled seeing him. He wore the outfit of the school which was a black short and white tee shirt with the same crest as her. The contraste with the color of his tee shirt and his skin made him so attractive and she couldn't detach her gaze on him. She saw him going near her with his feline walk and so sure of him,a smile on his lips.

-Atem... I'm fine and the training is good. And You How are you? She asked by watching him stopping in front of her.

-Ah me? Well how I can tell you... it's something unexplicable! He answered with his special smile he owned.

He told her how was his training and the point of view of Jono uchi and Honda about the dodgeball.

-No, it's not true.? Oh my god! I know they were a little crazy but here they are so mad!!!!!!! She said laughing whole heartedly.

Atem watched her laughed, entrancing by her. Then he joined her and they laughed for a while holding their stomach because they laughed so hard.

Then they found their seriousness and they looked at each other in the eyes lovingly.

-Anzu... do you remember... I have to tell you something! He began to say with a serious expression on his face.

She agreed by nodding her head and waited the following. She know what he would tell her and she didn't want to stop him by saying something.

-Anzu... since 3 weeks, I have the chance to live for myself and with all of you. And I loved the time I have passed with you because we could be so close and know each other.... He said by coming near her.

She watched him come near her and answered with a sweet voice :

-Yes me too

-Listen what I wanted to tell you it's that.... He couldn't go on because a voice they recognized as the one of Jono uchi stopped him to go on.

-Oh Atem! It's not the time to stop we waited for you to train!Jono uchi said who was away from him. Indeed he had again wasted the chance of Atem to confess.

This latter closed his eyes and groaned,because he was near to tell her he loved her.

-Yes.... I COME! He said with a loud and strong voice while turning and looking at Jono uchi.

-Ok,so I go but don't be late. Jono uchi said begining to go away.

Atem sighed and looked at Anzu.

-Well I have to go... Sorry Anzu... we see later, ok? He asked.

-Ah.... Yeah ok.... good luck with Jono uchi. She answered smiling.

Atem saw that even if her smiled was radiant, he could read the same disapointement in her eyes he had in his. He sighed again closing his eyes and turned to leave her. He had made only some steps when Anzu saw him stop.

Indeed Atem went to remember what Bakura had said earlier and decided to do what his friend had told. He turned around slowly and stared at her wiht his penetrate gaze.

Anzu surprised, saw him turned around by looking at her intensely. She wondered what he had. Then she saw him walked quickly toward her, determined.

Atem saw surprise and expectation in the eyes of his sweet Anzu and decided to take action. It was why he walked toward her with self confidence and stopped in front of her. He catched quickly but nicely her shoulder and approached her from him and told her :

-Anzu.... I love you. Then he kissed her tenderly putting his strong and manly lips on hers which was so soft and tender.

Anzu had her eyes wide opened by surprise wiht his declaration so sudden but especially with the kiss Atem gave her. She hadn't the time to answer that he loosened her and turned around running.

-Atem... She could go on because he wasn't here anymore. She stayed here without reacting for a while, the time to undertand what had happened. Then she put her hand on her lips which had again the warm of his lips and she reddened, a sweet smile on her lips. He had at least told her what he felt for her. But he had left before she had the time to tell him she loved him too. She decided to counter attack at the end of the training. With this resolution she turned toward the gymnasium with the same smile on her lips.

Atem had returned near his friends. He though about what he had said and done. He regreated nothing and was eventually happy to have done it. But he had left without having the strengh to hear her answer. He sighed while thinking about it. Then he shook his head to be concentrate about the training because he saw that Jono uchi watched him with a wild glimmer, which could compete with the one Marek had hadwhen he was possessed.

At half pas five, the boys went toward the changing room.

-Well today I think it was good... But I wonder if we should not see others moves for our dance, don't you think? Asked Jono uchi by putting a hand under his shin.

Yugi and Honda agreed by nodding their head too.

-Euh... Don't you think we should train to dodgeball... Like strategies for example... really do a training. After all it was for that we are here and then you can train for you dance at home... like this it will be a surprise for everyone... because here they all can see your dance... don't you think? Bakura asked who had just though about this idea and he was hoping that it would persuade them to really train to dodgeball.

The three others watched him intensely . Then they looked at each other and Jono uchi answered:

-Eh you know you have a good idea! It's true …. it will be better if it is a surprise. Ok you persuade us. Tomorow we will train to dodgeball. Jono uchi said by lifting his arm.

-You're right. And I propose that we do this to my house to train for our dance. Proposed Yugi.

The two others agreed. Bakura blew with relief. Then he looked at Atem who had said nothing since the begining. He saw that Atem was already dressed and he was ready to leave.

-Atem... Do you go somewhere? Bakura asked.

The three others turned around and saw him near the door.

-Yeah, it's true, where do you go? Yugi asked.

-Hum... I have something to tell to Anzu. I will find you at home lately. He said without looking them and leaving the changing room.

Yugi, Jono uchi and Honda looked at each other and smiled mischieviously.

-You think what I think? Asked Yugi.

The two others agreed by smiling.

-Well I think you know what we have to do? Jono uchi asked.

Yugi and Honda agreed again and they stood up. Bakura stood up too and followed them by wondered where they would go.

Atem went toward the stadium to see if Anzu was here. She was with the other girls and they were putting into order the balls and the accessoiries for this sport. Anzu felt a gaze on her. She turned around and saw Atem who fixed her attentively. She came near him smiling and she said :

-Atem... you have finished?

-Hum... Yeah. He simply replied.

-Can you wait for me behind the building I think we should talk. I arrive in fifteen minutes, ok? She said by giving him the most beautiful smile which he couldn't resist.

-I will wait for you Anzu! He answered by smiling too.

She nodded her head and smiled. Then she went away to be with the other girls and go in the changing room.

The boys had heard what they had said. Yugi,Jono uchi and Honda looked at each other smiling mischieviously. Bakura watched them without understand. Then he realized what they have in mind.

-NO? You don't intend to go over there too? He asked by watched them with big eyes.

The three others looked at him and smiled widely.

-Of course! Since the time they turn around each other, I don't want to miss this! Jono uchi said smiling.

Yugi and Honda nodded and they went toward the building that Anzu had designed. Bakura watched them leaving without being able to stop them. He sighed and decided to follow them. They hide behing a bush and waited.

Ten minutes later they saw Atem who had just arrived and waited by pacing up and down.

-He seems to be nervous? Do you think he will succeed? Honda asked whispering.

-Don't know! It's true he is so great about games and others things, he doesn't fear a fight or anything else and he always win but here... Jono uchi said by watching his friend who always paced up and down.

-I hope he will succeed! Yugi said who wanted his former partner to be happy.

-Yeah don't worry. You see how they are together? I'm sure everything will be good! Jono uchi said.

Bakura didn't say anything but he though the same thing. They stayed here looking their friend waiting for Anzu.

She arrived around five minutes later. They could see she had taken a shower because her hair were

wet.

Atem saw her arrived and smiled. He could see that she had taken a shower too and he could smell her peach scent where he was. He looked at her attentively.

Anzu did the same and smiled too.

-Well now I' m here, we acn discuss without being disturbed. She said.

Atem nodded and waited for her to talk because he had done the first step.

Anzu stayed here watching him without moving and telling nothing. Her face expressed nothing either, neither hungry nor joy.

They stayed like this without moving but observing each other.

Yugi and his friends began to wonder if something would happen.

-So, What are they waiting for? Christmas maybe? Jono uchi asked by frowning.

-It's true. It's not like this they will end together. Retorted Honda.

-Shut up.... Look! Yugi said by showing something.

Jono uchi and Honda looked in the direction Yugi had showed and they opened their eyes wild so much because they unexpected this.

Anzu always watched Atem. Then she walked toward him and came in front of him that some millimeters separated them.

Atem watched her straigh in her eyes by waiting what she would do. She said nothing. Then he saw her hand took his tee shirt and he felt him moving toward her like he was attracted. He felt then two sweet and tender lips on him. He widened his eyes from surprise then understanding the situation he put his arms around her waist to attract her closer to him. The kiss was sweet and the two of them didn't go so far. Then Anzu took off her lips from Atem's lips, but she stayed in his arms and she took off her hand from his tee shirt to put her hands on his chest. She looked at him smiling tenderly a loving glimmer in her eyes.

-I love you too Atem. She simply said.

He looked at her smiling lovingly too. They stayed in the arms of each other looking at each other. Then Atem lowered his head and Anzu lifted her. Their lips met in a passionate and feverish kiss which showed all their love.

Yugi, Jono uchi and Honda opened their mouth wide whereas Bakura smiled tenderly toward this show of love. Then realizing what had happened,the three others closed their mouth and looked at them. A wide smile was seen on their face and they decided to congratulate their friends and the new couple.

-Yeah!!! Finally you are together. It was the time!!! Shouted Jono uchi and Honda standing up from where they were and coming toward Atem and Anzu.

-It's true, partner, you finally decided to tell her! Retorted Yugi smiling and following his friends.

Atem and Anzu pulled away from each other and watched toward the bush where they heard the voice of their friends. They saw Jono uchi, Honda and Yugi who walked toward them smiling and far away Bakura who was a little embarrassed and sorry at the same time.

Atem and Anzu looked at each other again, then smiled,staying intertwined in the other arms.

-So, finally you are together. Jono uchi asked.

-Hum hum yes, you're right! Congratulation for your sens of observation! Anzu said while laughing.

-Hey it's not funny! Since the time you turned around from each other without doing nothing!It was time! We wondered if you will succeed one day. It was as if it wasn't a priority for you to tell your feeling. But you know it's important to know what are the most important thing in the life! Jono uchi said while pouting.

-Because you, you know what are your priorities in life of course! Tell me... how was the training for your so important victory dance? Anzu asked smiling.

Jono uchi opened wide his mouth and turned toward his friends by telling :

-Oh my god! Yugi, Honda,Bakura and Atem, we have to go at your home to train more. It's fundamental! He said while running and letting some dust behind him.

Yugi,Honda and Bakura watched him go, smiling. Then Yugi turned toward Atem and told him :

-You come with us Atem, I think that Jono uchi waits for us.

He looked at his girlfriend and asked her what she would do :

-Hum... I don't know! I though walking around to take the opportunity of the last summer days with « my boyfriend » or stay at my house. But I think that the training is more important. Too bad I will go alone and unwanted. She said sighing. Then she moved away from Atem a little. She turned around and looked at him with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. Atem understood the message and smile malicisously. He went toward his friends and put his hands on the shoulder of Yugi and Honda while looking at Bakura.

-Well Boys. I'm sorry especially for Jono uchi but I think I have some other plan! He said while patting several times their shoulders.

-What? You prefer to be with Anzu than us? And our training? Honda asked.

Atem looked at them then at his blues eyes angel, who seemt not to be so angelic but more a little demon with the same glimmer she had earlier and that he loved in this moment. Then he looked back at his friends and smiled while nodding his head many times to confirm. Then he went toward his sweet girlfriend and took her hand to go away.

-Well I think it is settled! Bakura said smiling and going away too.

Yugi and Honda nodded their head and followed their friend to join Jono uchi and his victory dance.

One week later, the sport event was going to begin. Atem and Anzu were happier and showed their love to everyone. Atem went to see the matchs of Anzu and her team to cheer her up. They won the tournament and Atem congratulated personnaly with his own way one player in particularly who was his sweet and caring Anzu.

Then the dodgeball event began. Anzu was with the other to cheer up the players but especially the team of Jono uchi and of course her handsome and strong egyptian, Atem Mutô. They fought all the team except one, the one of the class 1C. The match was hard but they won the tournament too, with great joy for Jono uchi and Honda. Atem and Bakura was glad too but they weren't in a hurry for the next part.

Atem watched Anzu who smiled temderly to cheer him up for the next part. He gave her back her smile and looked at her lovingly that she did too. Then he looked at his friends who began to take their place. He went to join sighing and took his place too.

-For the 1D, hooray!!!!!!! Jono uchi and Honda cried excitedly.

Their dance was the one they made at the begining. Except Atem was behing Yugi, leant by the side and lifted his arms. Bakura did the same thing but behind Honda. Jono uchi had his arm lifted with the victory sign and smiled proudly his mouth wide opened. Everyone found it original and they applaused. Teachers,especially Mr Tsuki shook his head a little depressed but smiling anyway, because he had waited for this knowing Jono uchi.

Then Anzu went to join her friends and his boyfriend. She came near Atem and embrace him tenderly. He looked at her lovingly and kissed her feverishly.

-So Jono uchi, are you happy? Anzu asked after kissing back Atem.

-Oh my god I'm so happy. It should have more event like this. He said smiling.

They laughed seeing his happy face. Then Atem and Anzu looked at each other lovingly wrapped in the arms of each other blessing the day where the sport event was proclamed because thank to this day, they could tell their reciprocal feeling. It was thank to the sports but especially some weird victory dance that everything was done.

End

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Do you like it? Please review and tell me especially those who had loved it!!! No falming please and thank you


End file.
